In The Middle Of July
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: It's a hot summer day, what better to have then a water fight? -DxC -Pointless, fluffy, summer-drabble.


**AN: Summer is almost here! To celebrate that, I present you with, a summer related fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was one of those summer days, the kind where no matter where you go, it feels like you're going to burst into flames, and melt like a candle, simultaneously. Where your clothes stick to you like a second skin, and water is the only thing on your mind.<p>

"Hello, earth to Princess. Do you read me?"

Courtney could only grunt, swiping her head over her forehead and grimacing at the sweat that she felt with the motion. This had to be it; the hottest day of the year. Quite possibly her entire life.

"You aren't even pretending to listen," The voice continued, sounding somewhere between annoyed and teasing.

Sighing, she cracked en eye open, swivelling her head to look at him. "When you start saying something worth listening to, I'll give it a shot." She replied irritably.

Duncan rolled his eyes good-naturedly in return, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Someone's cranky."

She produced enough energy to smack him in the chest with her half-empty bottle, sloshing water onto his bare chest, before her swinging arm fell limp. "It's too _hot!_ I can't stand it." Even though the two were situated outside, sitting on lawn chairs under the shady umbrella of her patio, it did little to cool her off.

Duncan shrugged, lazily throwing an arm to rest behind his head, and took a swig from his can of beer. That was as far as his reply to her complaint went.

"Why aren't _you_ effected by the heat?"

"Who says I'm not?" He smirked slightly. "Just cause I'm not bitching about it, doesn't mean it don't bother me."

She bit her lip to keep herself from correcting his atrocious grammar, then bit it harder to keep from chewing him out about calling her tiny bit of _completely understandable _complaining: bitching. "Why won't the sun go _down, _already? I'm frying to death, here!"

Heaving himself from his own chair, Duncan set his empty can down on the table and proceeded to head inside. Courtney called out after him, but he gave no reply as to where he was going; only that he would be back in a few.

Eyes drooping shut again, the brunette gave in to the call of heat-induced exhaustion. Quickly she felt on the edge between sleep and awareness, where she could escape the heat for a little while. Just as she was about to complete cross over, and fall into a blissful sleep, a powerful shot of water on her bikini-bottom covered hip, made her fall out of her chair in panic. "_Duncan!_" She seethed, legs tangled up in the chair that had toppled sideways with her, glaring angrily at the boy with the large water gun in his hands.

He chuckled, patting the yellow gun's top affectionately. "Hey, it cooled you off, didn't it?"

He was going to get his ass handed to him.

Marching inside determinedly, she located the second water gun that sat on his bedroom floor, which was slightly smaller than Duncan's, -not that it made a difference to her; she could beat him with it once the water ran out- and filled it up. Upon stepping back outside, she frown in disdain, not locating her boyfriend anywhere in his parent's backyard. "Duncan?" She called out, feeling somewhat like some helpless girl in a horror film, just as the killer was about to leap out and finish her off.

Her analogy proved correct, as an almost painful burst of water hit her square in the side then, making her yelp.

Growling, she spun on her heel, but still couldn't find him. Squinting into all the tall hedges that surrounded the open property, she noticed a patch of green in one of them that seemed a bit too light to belong. A smug smirk of her own spreading along her features, as she pumped the gun for a moment, took aim, and fired.

"Gah!"

Bullseye.

It was then a mad dash around the yard; exhaustion and heat of the sun, forgotten, as they hid behind various objects in the lawn, rolling, tucking, and turning like ninjas. Shots of water flying rapidly, hitting the poor garden gnome as well as all the other cute -yet tacky- lawn ordimates that stood in Emily Evans' garden. By the time they both ran out of water, everything was wet, but themselves.

"A draw," Duncan breathed, laying haphazardly across the wet grass with his arm draped around Courtney's back.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "It was obvious that _I_ won."

Expecting a quick rebuttal, she paused in suspicion when the boy remained silent. "Dunc-" With lighting fast reflexes, he'd grabbed onto the strings of her bikini top and gave a pull, taking the whole top with him. During their conversation, he'd been slyly untying them, simply for this very purpose.

Face lighting up red like one of the tomatoes in the garden, she covered her chest with a squeal. "That's not funny! Give it back!"

He smirked, standing up and wiggling it over her head, before tossing it into one of the hedges carelessly.

"That was a thirty-five dollar bikini top! You better go get that bac- Mm." She was cut off as he swooped in, claiming her lips with his own, and moving to hold his hands over her own, that still covered her breasts.

"Someone will see us," Courtney gasped once he moved on to her neck, slowly easing her hands down to rest as her sides. It was nothing _he _hadn't seen before, so why did she have to wear a top at all?

"The yard is completely private. Ma and Pa won't be home for hours." He murmured in response, kissing every inch of her neck, before moving lower, to her collar bone.

Twenty minutes later, Emily pushed open the front door, juggling an armload of groceries and calling to her husband to grab the rest of the stuff. Moving into the kitchen, she set the bags out on the counter, and leaned over to look out the sliding glass door.

Her eyes widened, cheeks turned pink, and she spun with great speed. She pushed her husband back out onto the doorstep as he was beginning to walk in. "I thought you wanted these inside!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Later!" She squeaked, ushering him back into the car, where she hoped she could erase the image of what her son and possible future daughter-in-law, were doing on her back lawn.

"Much, _much _later."


End file.
